


Look At Me

by Trash_4_Yoongi



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_4_Yoongi/pseuds/Trash_4_Yoongi
Summary: Taehyung really wants Daesung to notice him.





	Look At Me

Taehyung didn't know what more he could do. He ran a blog dedicated to his favorite singer. He watched every live show, went to every possible concert. He shouted the fan chant as loud as he could. But his favorite singer never noticed him. Of course, he knew that he was only one fan among so many. Maybe wishing to be noticed was wishing for too much. He must blend in with the other fans in the crowds. Still, Taehyung kept dreaming of more.

The singer was so attractive and charismatic that Taehyung couldn't even care that the man was seven years older than him. Who was this singer? None other than Kang Daesung. Taehyung's friends just teased him, saying he was an obsessed fanboy, but he didn't let their words bother him. He would give anything for the chance to speak to Daesung just once.

Splurging all of his money on a ticket to the next concert, Taehyung was ecstatic to be able to go. He wanted to see Daesung as close as possible, hear him sing with his wonderful voice. He wanted to be close enough to see the sweat on his face as he performed. He wished he could smell him, identify the cologne he wore so that he might buy the same one. Anything to make him feel closer to the idol.

Taehyung paid no attention to the groups of girls around him, all trying to get better views of the idols on the stage. He just focused on watching Daesung. Every move of the singer made Taehyung feel like he was going to Heaven. His eyes were glued to Daesung. His heart thumped whenever the singer came close to the side of the stage, almost close enough for Taehyung to reach out and maybe touch the fabric of his pants.

Pulling out his phone, Taehyung turned on the camera and started recording. He had plenty of videos of Daesung on his blog. This one would go on his blog too. It was so hard to hold his phone still enough to get a good recording, but he managed to do so. That is, until Daesung came close again and seemed to notice Taehyung's phone pointed at him. Taehyung thought he was going to die from his heart stopping when the singer gave a small wave and winked in his direction. Surely, Daesung just did it because he knew fans always flipped out over such things. He probably knew this video was going to end up on the internet where every fan would want the world to know what just happened. But no. That had been the plan, but it changed with that wink. How could Taehyung share such a special video? No, this video was going to be only his now.

Taehyung knew that his face was a pretty shade of pink now, but he knew he could easily blame it on the heat. After all, despite being such a fanboy, he knew it would be weird for anyone to know that a man could cause him to blush. His heart was racing for the rest of the concert. He could barely focus as that wink played through his mind over and over again. Taehyung just knew that he would be sleeping with a smile on his face tonight. If he was lucky enough, he could see that wink again in his dreams. If not, he could just watch over the video he was recording to see it again.

When the concert came to an end, it would be a lie to say that Taehyung wasn't sad. He wished the concert could go on forever. However, he knew that was impossible. So now, he just hoped Daesung and the other members of Big Bang would get some well-earned rest. He needed to go home and rest as well. Despite not being up on the stage and performing like they did, Taehyung was completely worn out. He had cheered as hard as he could and felt so pumped up during the entire concert. All he wanted to do now was sleep.

Going outside, he needed to call a friend to pick him up and take him home. He dialed his friend's number then held the phone against his ear. As he listened to the ringing, Taehyung felt his breath get stuck when he saw all the members of Big Bang crossing the street to get to their van. Their bodyguards were working hard to keep fans from crossing the street after them. But Taehyung's eyes widened as he saw a car speeding toward them. Judging by how the car was swerving a bit, he assumed the driver was drunk.

Running with all his might, Taehyung dropped his phone, not caring for the device at the moment. Most of the members made it across the street safely, but Daesung was right in the curvy path of the speeding car. Taehyung ran out onto the road and barely got to Daesung in time. He shoved the singer forward, knocking him out of harm's way. But that placed Taehyung in the path of the car instead. Taehyung had no idea what happened after that.

The next thing he knew, Taehyung was waking up in a hospital bed. His mind was hazy, and his head was throbbing. His body ached all over. He tried to sit up, but that just caused him to feel much more pain, so he gave up and decided to stay lying down."Ugh, what happened..?" he groaned quietly.

Taehyung struggled to remember the events of earlier, his head hurting too much whenever he thought too hard. However, not too long later, there was a soft knock on the door. It was opened to reveal a nurse."How are you feeling?" she asked him, keeping her tone quiet.

"Like I was hit by a bus." Taehyung answered.

The nurse stepped closer, having a cup of water and a smaller cup that contained medicine in her hands."Well, you were hit by a car. You're lucky to be alive. Can you sit up?" When Taehyung shook his head, she set the two cups down onto a small table near the bed."I'm going to raise your bed to put you in a sitting position so you can take some medicine." She pressed a button on the side of the bed and held it until Taehyung was sitting up, still slightly leaned back to not cause him too much discomfort. Grabbing the two cups again, she held them out to him."These are just some painkillers."

"Thanks." Taehyung took the two cups. He put the pills into his mouth then drank them down with the water. Once he was done, he gave the cups back to the nurse.

"Also, you have a visitor who would like to thank you." the nurse stated.

Why did someone need to thank him? Taehyung was confused for a moment until he finally recalled what had happened. He had gotten hit by that car after he had shoved Daesung out of the way. Now that he remembered, Taehyung assumed the visitor was probably a manager or bodyguard, here to thank him for saving the singer.

The nurse stepped over to the door and told the visitor that it was alright to enter now."I'll be at the nurses station. There's a button beside your bed that you can press to call me." The nurse left Taehyung alone with the visitor who approached the bed. And it was definitely not a manager or bodyguard.

"That was a very brave thing you did." Daesung said as he stood beside the bed."You saved my life."

Taehyung suddenly became hyper-aware of the fact that he was wearing a hospital gown. He grabbed the sheet that was covering him and pulled it up further."W-well, I couldn't just let that car hit you."

"You could have." Daesung smiled softly."You could have remained on the safety of the sidewalk." He seated himself on the edge of the bed, and his smile changed to become quite charming."Thank you." He slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out something."This is a backstage pass to our next concert. I know it's not much, but I want to thank you."

"A backstage pass?!" Taehyung immediately regretted his excitement. His whole torso hurt, causing him to groan."This is so cool."

Daesung chuckled and gave the pass to Taehyung."My number is written on the back. Call or text me when you recover. I'll take you out to thank you more properly."

Taehyung couldn't believe that this was real. It was too good to be true."Did I die?" he asked with disbelief."Is this Heaven?"

Daesung lightly laughed at those words."You're still alive. Once you recover, I'll make sure you feel even more alive."

Taehyung couldn't believe this was happening, but it was. His favorite idol was here with him. He had saved his life."I'm looking forward to that." Taehyung grinned happily. He was in a lot of pain, but he had never been happier.


End file.
